HimeWa Love Yuri
by TeaNeoNewEra
Summary: It's been a long time since they have Torn apart St. Miator's Girls' Academy and replaced it with Himewa Girls academy for rich Girls. it's no Catholic school anymore just a regular school. The main character of this story is Nikai Ukkon a regular who scored high at the entrench exams. Chapter 1 Late again! Come on come on come on Nikai thought as she ran towards the bus stop. She
1. Chapter 1 Late Again!

It's been a long time since they have Torn apart St. Miator's Girls' Academy and replaced it with Himewa Girls academy for rich Girls. it's no Catholic school anymore just a regular school. The main character of this story is Nikai Ukkon a regular who scored high at the entrench exams.

Chapter 1

Late again!

Come on come on come on Nikai thought as she ran towards the bus stop.

She only had 5 more minutes to get to the bus but of course the bus was too early. Why is it always that when he needs to be late he's early she asked herself. Stop it I need to get on to a voice behind her shouted. While turning around to look where the voice came from she almost knocked a guy of his feet. After yelling sorry she looked again this time she couldn't see the girl. It came from a beautiful girl whit long blond hair wearing the same school uniform as she had on . As she kept on running she almost didn't notice that the bus had stopped. After getting on the bus and Finding a place to sit down she noticed that the girl from before had taken the seat next to her. Hi the girl said I am Kyoko urhana want to be best friends okay Nikai though that's not strange asking a girl whose name you don't even now to become best friends nothing weird about that. How about i first tell my name and start of as friends Nikai asked.O my god I did it again didn't I always do that my dad says it's because I got my grand's dad impulsive nature and my grand dad says it's my dad's fault for always doing things fast but then the girl ho seeds here name was going on and on about a hole list of relatives Nikai though okay time to put a stop to it before she's going to begin offer her puppy ore things like that. Any way my name is Nikai as she interrupted the girl who said her name was Kyoko ore something like that. Ooo Nikai hu. I ones new a girl called Saki but she hadn't had those big ones. Wwwhat are you talking about Nikai asked whit a red head. O don't be silly girl i am talking about you breasts of course. Nikai's head became even redder than it already was knowing almost everyone in the bus could hear them talk. Could you be any louder she whispered as things were going they wouldn't even become friends lat alone best friend's. Only realizing now that she was embarrassing Nikai she apologized. It's just Kyoko sad mine aren't that big and in my last school it wasn't a problem. Nikai now why it wasn't a problem no boy would ever complain and the girls would be totally embarrassed. Okay just don't start over it again in public Nikai asked. DEAL she yells trough the bus okay this was going to be one loud friendship Nikai thought. As a voice came through the intercom okay girls here we are window she couldn't believe her eyes

This was the first chapter of the story himewa Love I hoped you all liked it and keep reading it. Next week there will be the second chapter till then


	2. Chapter 2 First time at HimeWa Academy

Chapter 2

First time at HimeWa Academy

while riding the bus she cud dent believe what she was seeing a huge Cashel whit a small waterfall in the back and a field of flowers. The bus drove through the school gate and stopped.

The doors opened. Everyone got out and looked around.

Nikai she saw something she hadn't seen before beautiful fountain with a statue of a princess in the middle of the Fountain. she walked over and admired it with big shiny eyes.

A voice says That is the statue of the creator of our school She looked Next to her and she was frightened to death.

It was an older girl around 17 years with long black curly hair and a dry look.

Are you okay asked the older girl. says Nikai with Wide Terror in her eyes.

Don't be scared Where are my menners I am Mugi Nada Last year student you must be a new student at Himewa? Nikai stood as quickly as she cans whit a red head ashamed she said I.i.i am Nikai Ukkon nice to meet you she bends.

Oh no I'm late for the entrance ceremony she Shouted when she looks at her watch she began to run somewhere.

You do not even know where to go looked Mugi with a dry look.

Why am I always late and now I do not know even where to go! Screamed Nikai in panic.

Come I'll take you Mugi looked at her dry Nikai her panicked face turned into a very happy face and she walked with Mugi to the main hall. She walked in with a very red face.

Kyoko waved at Nikai Nikai! I saved a place for you! Nikai quickly began to Kyoko to walk with her red head faced down.

This is Director Kohaku So get up Girls! a women talked in the microphone An older woman came on stage.

Thank you Kaoru But just keep sitting girls Kohaku smiled.

This is a new school year for everyone so let's do our best to keep this the best girls private academy throughout Japan and for new students Welcome to Himewa Private Girls Academy there are two Dorms the tsuki [moon] and hana [Flower] you are all Random choosed in a dorm Tomorrow wil classes start so sleep well go to the end of the hall to see which dorm you are in Kohoku walked off the stage. Like all New Year's Fallow me pleas asked a teacher.

Everyone stood up and walked along and got their information from a teacher witch dorms there staying at.

Nikai what dorm are you in? Kyoko asked quizzically.

the tsuki dorm and you? Nikai questions Kyoko. Kyoko started to cuddle Nikai now I'm in tsuki dorm to Kyoko shouted for joy.

Nikai looked relieved and smiled Luckily she thought.

Moments later they arrived at the dorm, and they went inside. They looked after in a nice big room with lots of beautiful flowers everywhere.

Everyone looked around with big eyes beautiful flowers don't you all think I planted them myself to cheer this place up a little. '

That voice is very familiar to Nikai My name is Mugi Nata I am the Dorm President and this is the vice dorm president Manoka.

haaaai! I'm Manoka Shasina last year it is great to keep you meet you all! Put your stuff in your room but we'll see you all in the cafeteria for dinner says Mugi clear.

So everyone went after their room. Nikai opened the door Kyoko follows her Same Dorm and Roommates t can't get any better than this cheered Kyoko happy.

Nikai smiled pleased They put their bags down and walked to the cafeteria.

Until they saw the food it looked delicious everybody dig in yelled Monoka.

Yes dig in but after dinner straight to bed. After dinner Nikai and Kyoko walked to their rooms and changed in to their pajama's.

And they talked some more and went to sleep.

This was a great day and I hope more will come Nikai closes her eyes and falls asleep.

This is the second Chapter of Himewa Love [yuri] I hope you have enjoyed the fullest next week there will be a new part so keep reading


End file.
